Bree and Deigo read the books
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: THey are in their cave after going to the store. All of a sudden Bree has five books appear out of thin air it seems. Will they finish the books in time what will they do? Run,go to the Cullens,or act like nothing happened?


Bree and Deigo are sitting in their cave after going to the store. Bree looks more carefully at her books and finds five books by Stephenie Meyer. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner.

Deigo looks so amazing in sunlight I would probably be drooling if I was a human. "Hey Bree what books you got?" my cavemate asked me. I told him what they are. "Wait a second I only got H's and I got five books by Stephenie Meyer." Great well might as well read them. "What are they Bree?" he asked. "Um Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and wow um The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, but these don't look published yet and short second life?" I was truly confused now. "Um Bree what's your last name?" This is so confusing! "Tanner but how would anyone know about me?" I asked. "Well lets read and find out do you want to start?" I nodded. "Okay maybe it's not me because that would mean I die soon." I said sadly,

** I watched his body change. He crouched on the roof, one hand gripping the edge. All that strange friendliness disapeared, and he was the hunter. This was something I recognized, something I was comfortable with because I understood it.**

"Think it's us hunting?" Deigo asked me starting to look worried. I nodded I thought that earlier.

**I turned off my brain. It was time to hunt. I took a deep breath, drawing int he scent of the blood inside the humans below. They weren't the only human's around, but they were the closest. **_**Who**_** you were going to hunt was the kind of decision you had to make before you scented your prey. It was to late now to choose anything.**

"Okay it is definatly you now, I mean who else could it be and you hunt and drink blood from humans" he stated. "Yep it's us I thought exactly that earlier when we were hunting." I said.

**The newspaper headline glared at me from a little metal vending machine: SEATTLE UNDER SIEGE- DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN. I hadn't read this one yet. Some paperboy must have just restocked the machine. Lucky or him, he was nowhere around now.**

"True that sister." he said shaking his head.

**Great. Riley was going to blow a gasket. I would make sure I wasn't within reach when he saw this paper. Let him rip somebody else's arm off. I stood in the shadow behind the corner of a shabby three-story building, trying to be inconspicuous while I waited for someone to make a decision.**

"That's the end of the page." I told him handing him the book so he could read now. He nodded.

**Not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, I stared at the wall beside me instead. The ground floor of the building housed a record shop that had long since closed; the windows. lost to weather or street violence, were filled in with plywood. Over the top were apartments- empty, I guessed, since the normal sounds of sleeping humans were absent. I wasn't suprised- the place looked like it would collapse in a stiff wind. The buildings on the other side of the dark, narrow street were just as wrecked.**

We were staring at each other. "Great just great we are about to go hunting." I shook my head.

**The normal scene for a night out on the town. I didn't want to speak up and draw attention, but I wished somebody would decide something. I was really thirsty, and I didn't care much whether we went right or left or over the roof. I just wanted to find some unlucky people who wouldn't even have enough time to think **_**wrong place, wrong time.**_

"I agree with that plus the roof was fun don't you think." well this was getting close to were we are I think.

**Unfortunately tonight Riley'd sent me out with two of the most useless vampires in existence. Riley never seemed to care who he sent out in hunting groups. Or particularly bugged when sending out the wrong people together meant fewer people coming home. Tonight I was stuck with Kevin and some blonde kid whose name I don't know. They both belonged to Raoul's gang, so it went without saying that they were stupid. And dangerous. But right now, mostly stupid.**

"So very true I wonder why he even does that, your turn." Deigo said, I shrugged. "Maybe we will find out." I told both of us.

**Instead of picking a direction for our hunt, suddenly they were in the middle of an argument over whose favorite superhero would be a better hunter. The nameless blonde was demonstrating his case for Spider-Man now, skittering up the brick wall of the alley while humming the cartoon theme song. I sighed in frusteration. Were we ever going to hunt?**

"Those superheroes are stupid anyway, hey when am I in there?" he crossed his arms and did a doggy pout, I laughed.

**A little flicker of movement to my left caught my eye. It was the other one Riley had sent out in this hunting group, Deigo. I didn't know much about him, just that he was older than most of the others. Riley's right-hand man was the word. That didn't make me like him any more than the other morons. Deigo was looking at me. He must have heard the sigh. I looked away.**

"I heard it, but are you calling me a moron or are you just saying that because you don't like Riley?" I shrugged and smiled.

**Keep your head down and your mouth shut- that was the way to stay alive in Riley's crowd. "Spider-Man is such a whiny loser," Kevin called up to the blonde kid. "I'll show you how a real superhero hunts." He grinned wide. His teeth flashed in the glare of a streetlight. Kevin jumped into the middle of the street just as the lights from a car swund around to illuminate the cracked pavement with a blue-white gleam. He flexed his arms back, then pulled them slowly together like a pro wrestler showing off. **

"The car then runs him over and reveals a pretty baby pink dress underneath his shirt," I said laughing. "It's your turn." He was having a laugh attack. He finally managed to grab the book.

**The car came on, probably expecting him to get the hell out of the way like a normal person would. Like he **_**should.**_

__"Why should he, hum well so he doesn't expose us the moron." I grumbled.

**"Hulk mad!" Kevin bellowed. "Hulk...SMASH!" He leaped forward to meet the car before it could brake, grabbed its front bumper, and flipped it over his head so that it struck the pavement upside down with a squeal of bending metal and shattering glass. Inside, a woman started screaming. "Oh man," Deigo said, shaking his head. He was pretty, with dark, dense, curly hair, big, wide eyes, and really full lips, but then who wasn't pretty? Even Kevin and the rest of Raoul's morons were **_**pretty.**_** "Kevin, we' re supposed to be laying low. Riley said-"**

"Ugh why didn't he just listen to me really?" Deigo grumbled. "Wait did you say both me and Raoul's morons were pretty and pretty is for girls they can be pretty, I'm handsome." he agrued.

**"**_**Riley said!"**_** Kevin mimicked in a harsh soprano. "Get a spine, Deigo Riley's not here," Kevin sprang over the upside downHonda and punched out the driver's side window, which had somehow managed to stay intact up to that point. He fished through the shattered glass and the deflating air bag for the driver. I turned my back and held my breath, trying my hardest to hold on to the ability to think. I couldn't watch Kevin feed. I was too thirsty for that, and I really didn't want to pick a fight with him. I so did not need to be on Raoul's hit list.**

"Good job those guys are crazies." Deigo complemented me. We switched books.

**The blonde kid didn't have the same issues. He oushed off from the bricks overhead and landed lightly behind me. I heard him and Kevin snarling at each other, and then a wet tearing sound as the woman's screams cut off. Probably them ripping her in half. I tried not to think about it. But I could feel the heat and hear the dripping behind me, and it made my throat burn so bad even though I wasn't breathing.**

"Man that's harsh for a three monther to go through that." He said shaking his pretty head. I went back to reading.

**"I'm outta her," I heard Deigo mutter. He ducked into a crevice between the dark buildings, and I followed right on his heels. If I didn't get away from here fast, I'd be squabbling with Raoul's goons over a body that couldn't have had much blood left in it now anyway. And then maybe I'd be the one who didn't come home.**

We flinched at that. That would suck big time.

**Ugh, but my throat **_**burned**_**! I clamped my teeth together to keep from screaming in pain. Deigo darted through a trash filled side alley, and then- when he hit the dead end- up the wall. I dug my fingers into the crevices between the bricks and hauled myself up after him. On the rooftop, Deigo took off, leaping lightly across other roofs toward the lights shimmering off the sound. I stayed close. I was younger than he was, and therefore stronger- it was a good thing we younger ones were strongest, or we wouldn't have lived through our first week in Riley's house.**

"Your turn but you have to addmit that its true." I said. "Yeah at least there is some justice for you guys." he smiled at me.

**I could have passed him easy, but I wasnted to see where he was going, and I didn't want to have him **_**behind**_** me. Deigo didn't stop for miles; we were almost to the industrial docks. I could hear him muttering under his breath. "Idiots! Like Riley wouldn't give us instructions for a good reason. Self-preservation for example. Is an ounce of common sense so much to ask for?" "Hey," I called. "Are we going to hunt anytime soon my throat's on fire here."**

At least it wasn't really on fire. That would suck. "Well you get to be in here Deigo isn't that great?" heavy sarcasm.

**Deigo landed on the edge of a wide factory roof and spun around. I jumped back a few yards, on my guard, but he didn't make an aggressive move toward me. "Yeah," he said. "I just wanted some distance between me and the lunatics." He smiled, all friendly, and I started at him. This Deigo guy wasn't like the others. He was kind of...calm, I guess was the word. Noraml. Not normal now, but normal before. His eyes were a darker red than mine. He must have been around for a while, like I'd heard. From the street below came the sounds of nighttime in a slummier part of Seattle. A few cars, music with heavy bass, a couple of people walking with nervous, fast steps, some drunk bum singing off-key in the distance.**

"Got to love your drunk bums don't ya, especailly bad singing drunk bums." Deigo said. I laughed. "Your turn."

**"Your Bree, right?" Deigo asked. "One of the newbies." I didn't like that. **_**Newbie.**_** Whatever. "Yeah, I'm Bree. BUt I didn't come in with the last group. I'm almost three months old." "Pretty slick for a three monther," he said. "Not many would have been able to leave the scene like that." He said it like a compliment, like he was impressed.**

"I was impressed about that, Bree." he told me.

**"Didn't want to mix it up with Raoul's freaks." He nodded. "Amen, sister. Their kind is nothing but bad news." Weird. Deigo was weird. How he sounded like a person having a regular old conversation. No hostility, no suspicion. Like he wasn't thinking about how easy or hard it might be to kill me **_**right now.**_** He was just talking to me. "How long have you been with Riley?" I asked curiously. "Going on eleven months now." "Wow! That's older than Raoul."**

"Yuck he's such a peice of trash from a trash can in a dump." I said. We started laughing like crazy then.

**Deigo rolled his eyes and spit venom over the edge of the building. "Yeah, I renember when Riley brought that trash in. Things just kept getting worse after that."**

"Deigo its your turn now and maybe we will figure out why it says, oh no that means I go well and I won't be alive anymore!" I was sobbing now.

**I was quiet for a moment, wondering if he thought everyone younger him was trash. Not that I cared. Didn't have to. Like Riley said, I was a god now. Stronger, faster, **_**better.**_** Nobody else counted. Then Deigo whistled under his breath. "There we go. Just takes a little brains and patience." He pointed down and across the street. Half hidden around the edge of a purple black alley, a man was cussing at a woman and slapping her while another woman watched silently. From their clothes, I guessed that it was a pimp and and two employees.**

"I don't think you are a piece of trash, Bree." Deigo told me.

**This was what Riley had told us to do. Hunt the dregs. Take the humans that no one was going to miss, the ones who weren't headed home to a waiting family, the ones who wouldn't be reported missing. It was the same way he chose us. Meals and gods, both coming from the dregs.**

"Ha for you it really was meals." Deigo was laughing. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Oh come on Bree maybe there is important stuff in here."

**Unlike some of the others, I still did what Riley told me to do. Not because I liked him. That feeling was **_**long **_**gone. It was because what he told us sounded right. How did it make sense to call attention to the fact that a bunch of new vampires were claiming Seattle as their hunting ground? How was that going to help us?**

"Very true I guess I never thought really about that huh well it does make sense."Deigo told me. "Your turn Bree." he handed me the book.

**I didn't even believe in vampires before I was one. So if the rest of the world didn't believe in vampires, then the rest of the vampires must be hunting smart, the way Riley said to do it. They probably had a good reason. And like Deigo'd said, hunting smart just took a little brains and patience.**


End file.
